


Ты мог меня разбудить

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Что ты провел какую-то воображаемую линию посредине постели, которую я не должен пересекать?”</i> <br/>АУ после третьего сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мог меня разбудить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Could've Woken Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173134) by Evilawyer. 



\- Доброе утро! – сказал Мастер, оторвавшись от своего чая, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего в кухню Доктора.

\- И что же в нем доброго? – пробурчал Доктор.

Мастер откусил от печенья кусочек.   
\- Кто-то сегодня явно встал не с той ноги.

\- Мне самому интересно, почему бы это, - саркастично отозвался Доктор и бросил на Мастера обвиняющий взгляд.

\- И что же я сделал? Ты вечно меня в чем-то винишь. Было время, когда дело заключалось в разрушении Вселенной. Сейчас это всего лишь какая-то мелочь, вгоняющая тебя в утреннюю тоску. – Мастер склонил голову набок и притворно грустно вздохнул. – Определенно я деградирую. 

\- Не сиди тут и не делай вид, что не знаешь, что ты сделал.

\- Что? Когда? – Мастер знал, что возможно и совершил нечто неприятное, но на сей раз, он понятия не имел, что именно. И голос его поэтому звучал невероятно невинно, если он вообще мог так сказать о себе. Он надеялся, что не ухмыляется при этом.

\- Когда ты лег в постель прошлой ночью. Ты, ты, ты… ты сам знаешь, что сделал. – Доктор повернулся к Мастеру спиной и стал рыскать по шкафчикам в поисках любимой чашки. 

\- И что я сделал? Расскажи мне, чтобы я внес это в свой репертуар бесящих тебя вещей. 

Доктор поглядел поверх его плеча.   
\- Ты меня коснулся, вот что ты сделал. Куда ты дел мою чашку со смайликом?

\- Она стоит на второй полке. Рядом с той чашкой, что похожа на сиську, – подсказал Мастер. - Я коснулся тебя. Что ты провел какую-то воображаемую линию посредине постели, которую я не должен пересекать?

\- Нет. Но ты… ты знаешь о чем я.

\- Нет, я не знаю. И не узнаю, пока ты наконец не разродишься, так что вполне вероятно я сделаю это снова. И тебя это опять взбесит. Что меня только порадует. 

\- Ты коснулся меня. Своей рукой. Ты медленно провел рукой по моей груди.

\- Ты мог сказать мне, чтобы я прекратил.

\- Нет! Я не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался. Но это…

\- Что, Доктор?! – эта волынка стала уже надоедать Мастеру. – Или расскажи мне, или заткнись и не говори об этом больше ни слова, пока я снова этого не сделаю. Чтобы бы это ни было. 

\- Ты меня возбудил, вот что!

\- Возбудил, ну надо же. Возбудил в стиле “О, как мило. Мне нравится. Может нам стоит продолжить” или же “Иди ко мне скорее, займемся диким сексом”?

\- Возбудил настолько, что у меня встал. И это продолжалось несколько часов. И я действительно считаю, что ты должен извиниться.

\- Подожди-ка минуту, - сказал Мастер и недоверчиво покачал головой. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился за то, что у тебя встал? 

\- Я упомянул про несколько часов? Да, я хочу твоих извинений. Это было очень, очень неудобно. В итоге мне пришлось подрочить. 

\- Что?! – Лицо Мастера вытянулось в маску абсолютного непонимания. – У тебя был шикарный стояк несколько часов, из-за того, что я провел рукой по твоей груди и ты просто подрочил? Почему ты ничего не сказал? Почему ты ничего не сделал? Я был прямо здесь, ты знаешь. Я мог бы помочь. Я мог бы извлечь из этого пользу и для себя. 

\- Ты спал. Ты лег в постель, положил руку мне на грудь, потом сказал “Доброй ночи”, отвернулся и заснул.

\- Ну, ты не показал абсолютно никаких признаков интереса. Я подумал, что, по крайней мере, я хоть высплюсь.

\- Я показал интерес! Я ободряюще присвистнул.

\- Нет, Доктор. Впечатать меня в матрас и засунуть свой язык мне в горло, вот как надо показывать интерес. А художественный свист показывает лишь то, что ты неравнодушен к музыке. 

\- Ну, если бы ты не уснул, у нас мог бы быть чудесный вечер. Так что это все только твоя ошибка. - Доктор победно скрестил руки на груди.

\- А ты не мог меня разбудить? – Мастер встал, подошел к буфету, и вытащил последнюю коробку любимого печенья Доктора. И начал есть его прямо из коробки. Доктору он печенья не предложил. 

\- Ты спал, - повторил Доктор. – Ты знаешь, каким раздраженным бываешь, когда тебя будят, Мастер. Особенно, когда это делаю я. И особенно, когда я бужу тебя для секса.

\- Ну, да, – Мастер согласно кивнул и взмахнул печеньем, которое ел. – Будишь меня посреди ночи с твоими “Пожалуйста, Мастер, пожалуйста”, и ждешь, что я сделаю всю работу, да тебе везет, что у меня лишь настроение портится. 

\- Работу?! Ты?! Ты делаешь всю работу, да что ты? Интересно, а где же нахожусь я, когда ты делаешь всю эту… - Доктор показал пальцами «кавычки», - …работу?!

\- Да, ладно, Доктор. Всем известно, что я сексуально доминирую в этих отношениях. Что, увы, и близко не так чудесно, как звучит. Ведь это я тот единственный, кто вкладывает в трах все свои силы, пока ты лежишь на спине, громко стонешь и шепчешь мне телепатически, как я хорош. Пара-другая телодвижений с твоей стороны были бы совсем нелишними. 

Доктор был так потрясен первой фразой, что продолжение прошло мимо его ушей.   
\- Ты сексуально доминируешь! С каких это пор!? Кто это сказал!?

\- С самого начала и навечно так считает каждый в великой стране интернет-фанфиков. Они бросают на тебя один единственный взгляд и сразу же решают: "Саб, саб, саб". Наверно это все твои глаза, как у Бемби. Они прямо так и кричат “сабмиссив”. 

\- Что!?

\- Конечно, еще ты очень мило выглядишь в наручниках. Они на тебе так хорошо сидят, как будто ты в них родился…

\- Хватит, этого достаточно! – Доктору нравилось быть связанным, но наручники он терпеть не мог. – Это ты распространил в Интернете ложь о том, что в сексе я занимаю подчиненную роль?

\- Я? – возмутился Мастер и положил руку себе на грудь для убедительности. Немного театрально, конечно, но зато помогло ему сдержать смех, который так и рвался наружу. – Да, разве стал бы я делать такое? 

\- Это очень в твоем духе. Так это ты, да?

\- Нет, к сожалению, - ответил Мастер и выбросил теперь уже пустую коробку любимого печенья Доктора в корзину для мусора. – Хотелось бы, чтобы это был я. Наверно это было бы невероятно забавно. – Он откинулся на спинку стула, улыбаясь и выглядя… счастливым. “Счастливым”, подумал Доктор, "и по-настоящему, действительно _милым_ ”. 

Угрюмый настрой Доктора внезапно испарился.   
\- Иди сюда, и я покажу тебе нечто невероятно забавное.

Мастер придвинулся к Доктору ближе и вторгся в его личное пространство. Их лица был в паре дюймов друг от друга.   
\- Я вижу, ты все же победил свою утреннюю хандру.

\- Кажется, так оно и есть.

Улыбка непроизвольно сошла с губ Мастера, когда он слегка приоткрыл рот, сфокусировав взгляд на губах Доктора.   
– Стол?

\- Конечно.

\- Я сверху?

Доктор ухмыльнулся.   
– Мы будем меняться.


End file.
